


surprises

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan has a hair pulling kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprises

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist. 
> 
> I do not own lee nor aidan (i wish i did) i aslo do not own dean or orlando
> 
> You know how about i just dont own anything except the writing

Aidan didn't even know it yet. But when Dean gave a playful tug on his hair while they were filming a full on moan escaped his. Luckily for him no one heard except Dean. Dean was staring at Aidan like he just found out the most biggest secret ever in the world. Aidan knew what he was thinking.

"Aidan, do you have a hair pulling kink?" Dean could not help chuckled at the end of that sentence. Honestly, Aidan didn't know if he did or not. It could have been a mistake right? Just accident;y letting out a very sexual noise while having your hair playfully pulled. It 's not like it's really a kink. Right? 

"I dont think i do" he replied easily. Looking at Dean, who had a grin plastered on his face, alarmed Aidan for he knew what Dean was going to do. "If you dare tell Lee-"

"Oh come on, like hes going to mind! Hes your boyfriend, they like to know these things Aid!!" Aidan started to walk away, knowing Dean would follow. "Wait Aid." Dean had to run to keep up with Aidan's long strides. "Are you embarrassed by it?" 

Aidan rolled his eyes at that. Of course it was embarrassing. He got horny over someone pulling his hair. How does that happen?  
"Of course im embarrassed. I just moaned hard out when my hair was being pulled." He angrily whispered at Dean. He really doesn't want to think about it right at this moment. "Can we just leave it? This is new to me." Aidan sighed and leaned against the wall. He didn't mind having a hair pulling kink hes just worried about what Lee would think. He wouldn't mind right? It's normal to have some weird kinks.

"Ok fine. Come on we need to get back to set or else Peter is going to have our asses." Dean softly replied, placing a reassuring hand on Aidan's shoulder. Aidan quickly nodded and jogged back to set.

~

Being an elf was challenge for Lee. They are very elegant. Very at peace. But with Thranduil, he was very damaged. Thranduil had seen many devastating things through out his life. So yes his mind would not be the most pleasant place. Lee, right now was sitting in a chair next to Orlando. They were taking the liberty of practicing their lines together but got to caught up in making jokes and telling stories about their experiences. Lee's phone started to vibrate. Carefully picking it up and glance at the bright screen. Reading '1 New Message" he softly tapped the notification and read the new text.

23/06/2013 3:27p.m  
Dean  
"Hey Lee, i found out something that you may find quite interesting."

Lee started to get curious. What would have Dean found out the would interest him. Quickly typing "tell me" and sending it, he turned his attention back to Orlando as he told a story about something that happened on set of Pirates Of The Caribbean. Not 3 minutes later did he get another reply from Dean.

23/06/2013 3:39p.m  
Dean  
"Ok well, me and aidan were being were being our usual selves and as a joke i pulled his hair a bit but then that is where something interesting happened. He moaned hard out from it. Something tells me he has a hair pulling kink ;) just thought you would like to know."

Lee choked on his own saliva as he read through the text over again and again. That is very interesting. But what was Dean hinting to him? Lee shivered and pushed the thought out of his head as Orlando was calling him back into reality.He looked at Orlando's worried covered face and only nodded reassuringly that everything was ok.

Lee wouldn't think of Aidan as a hair pulling kink type. Yes he liked it sometimes rough but hair pulling? That was one thing he never thought of.

~

Aidan was exhausted. It had been a long day of filming scenes again and again. plus he had a hard on through out the whole day because of the one hair pull. He had thought about how amazing it had felt through the whole day, his cock always responding by getting harder and more uncomfortable. So yes he had to act every scene with a hidden erection that no one saw (thank god).

Entering his trailer, he was surprised to see his boyfriend Lee sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. 

"Hello!" Aidan said cheerfully. making Lee look up from a book named Poison Study. He smiled.

"Hey." He replied. Aidan slowly walked over to Lee and placed his lips against a pair of soft ones. Pulling away, he sat down next to Lee, cuddling his upper body into Lee's right side. He tucked his head into the crook of Lee's neck and planted little, soft kisses. Soon, he heard something he did not expect to hear. "Dean told me something today."

Aidan sat up slowly and stared into Lee's eyes. "What exactly did he tell you?" He replied, raising his eyebrow. He felt Lee slowly slide his hand into his hair. Aidan softly groaned as he felt a small tug. "That's what he told you." Aidan breathed. 

Lee, not being able to control himself much longer, crashed their lips together, making Aidan fall onto his back and his head hitting the arm rest. Aidan spread his legs a bit, allowing Lee to slot in between them. Lee slid his tongue over Aidan's bottom lip questioningly, Aidan happily let him in. 

It was battle of dominance now. Their tongues fighting to win. Of course Lee won the fight. Softly leaving Aidans abused lips, Lee trailed his lips and tongue down Aidans jaw, Making him moan loud. Aidan slid his hands carefully under Lee's shirt, making sweet sounds as Lee sucked and bit onto his neck, leaving marks that wil not fade away for a week or two.

Tugging at the hem of Lee's shirt, Lee distached himself from Aidans glorious neck and pulled his shirt off. attacking the same skin he was sucking on before, his fingers began to unbutton Aidans plaid shirt. Finishing, he all but ripped it off Aidans shoulders and planted his lips onto Aidans collarbone, making the younger man under him groan with pleasure.

"B-bed?" Aidan forcefully spoke out. Aidan moaned in agreement. What was unexpected was that Lee wrapped Aidans legs around his waist and picked him, carrying him to the bedroom. Carefully, Lee laid Aidan down onto the bed. Automatically his lips took their place onto Aidans nipple. Sucking at it while one of his hands played with the other."Ah-- fuck."

Lee smirked. It was amazing how easily he could make this man come undone. Panting, groaning, moaning no stop. It made Lee proud that he was the only that could see Aidan like this. Aidan slid a hand into Lee's brown hair and pulled him up for a bruising kiss. Lee's hands slowly trailed there way to Aidans belt. Unlatching it and sliding it out of the belt loops. His knuckle pushed against Aidans very visible erection, making the man squirm and moan like a whore. His fingers, shakily unbuttoned and zipped the boys jeans. In one swift move Lee pulled both the jeans and underwear off and throwing them somewhere around the room. 

Lee stared hungrily at Aidans cock. He took one last glance up at Aidan and wrapped his hand around the head of his cock. Aidan bucked up into Lees hand.He slowly slid his hand down the base of Aidans cock and back up again. Setting a teasingly slow pace. One that will make Aidan squirm and beg. Lee leaned up and whispered into Aidans ear. "Tell me what you want."

Aidan moaned loud. "Fuck, i--- i---- fuck ----- i want----y-you" 

Lee chuckled. "You're going to have to be more specific love." His hand still stroking Aidans cock slowly but pleasantly.

"I want your mouth--- on m-me. Fuck, I want y-you to f-fuck me!" 

Lee moaned at the thought of getting to fuck Aidans tight hole. But he wasn't convinced Aidan wanted it yet. "Beg for it then"  
Aidan groaned in frustration. "L-Lee please, please fuck me. Please use your mouth on me. P-please Lee." That was all it took for lee to start trailing butterfly kisses down Aidans chest. He mouth was now leveled with Aidans beautiful cock. First, Lee licked the slit of the shaft in front of him. shuddering at the noise Aidan made. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked hard. Aidan yelled out in pleasure. Lee grinned and started a rhythm on Aidans cock.

Aidan had to control himself from thrusting up into Lee's mouth. Gripping and twisting the sheets and biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. Aidan reached down and tangled a hand into Lee's hair, moaning loud as occasionally Lee sucked and swallowed around his cock. He was at edge of orgasm until Lee decided to pull off. Aidan whined, wanting to desperately come but then he want Lee to fuck him into oblivion.

Lee reached over to the bedside drawer, grabbing Lube and a Condom. He leaned down and roughly whispered. "Turn over." Aidan immediately obeyed. Turning over so his ass was in the air and his body weight was resting on his forearms. 

Lee place himself directly behind Aidan. He popped the Lube open and slicked up one finger. Spreading Aidans ass cheeks, he place one finger against Aidans opening. Slowly he pushed in, making Aidan moan low and automatically push back onto his finger. Lee smirked, carefully he slid he finger in and out of Aidan, relieving in the noises he pulled out of the younger man.   
Next, he pulled his finger out, slicking up a second, this time he forcefully pushed both fingers in, stretching Aidan wide. Aidan cried out in pain but soon turned into pleasure. Aidan started begging for more. Lee obliged.

Slicking up a third and final finger, he slid it in. stretching the hole even wider. As soon as Aidan started to fuck himself onto Lees fingers, he knew Aidan was ready.

Pulling out he grabbed the condom and pulled out on to his barely touched cock, pouring the right amount of Lube onto it. Placing the tip of his cock onto Aidans entrance, he breathed. Slowly, Lee pushed in. Moaning at the volcanic type heat that surrounded his cock. He slid in to the base so his hips were up against Aidans ass. He wont move until Aidan tells him to.

"Fuck Lee! Move!" At that, lee pulled back and slowly thrust back in doing this twice until he pulled out all the way and slammed back in. Making a the sound of skin against skin loud in the silent room. Quickly, they found a rhythm of fast and hard.

Lee soon remembered about Aidan's little kink. He grinned. He reached his hand up and tangled it into Aidans hair. Forcefully, he pulled and tugged Aidans head back. The moan that escaped from the man was almost animalistic. This kink could possibly be the death of him. Lee pulled his hair again, forcing another loud yell fall out of the mans mouth. Lee wrapped his other arm around Aidans chest and pulled him up so his chest collided with Aidans back.

"You like that huh? You like being fucked like a whore." Lee breathed against Aidans ear.

"Fuck, yes. I-I love it! Fuck Lee, im gonna come" Aidan moaned loud as he felt another rough tug on his hair. So this kink wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 

Lee was also at the edge of orgasm. He wrapped a hand around Aidans cock a furiously started to stroke him fast. He wanted Aidan to come first. Aidan yelled at the sudden pleasure. He started chanting Lee's name like a prayer and came hard. Painting his chest and Lees hand in white hot ropes.

Lee soon followed after, coming deep inside his lover. He yelled Aidans name. 

Slowly after he had recovered from his high of pleasure he pulled out of Aidan and laid him down softly. Collapsing himself beside Aidan. Aidan curled up into Lees side, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. silently he whispered "I love you."

Lee chuckled and placed a soft kiss into Aidans hair. "I love you too." Soon they both feel into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
